Not Applicable
This invention relates to vehicles having expandable room sections, and more particularly to a slide-out assembly and method of operation for use in vehicles, wherein the slide-out assembly includes a hydraulic actuator for moving a slide-out section between an extended and retracted position.
In order to increase the available interior space of recreational vehicles or trailers, it is known to provide a raised platform slide-out section as part of the structure of the vehicle or trailer. The slide-out section includes a raised platform, usable as seating, a sleeping platform, and the like, which is enclosed on all but one side. During transit, the slide-out section is retracted and stored in the interior of the vehicle or trailer, with the exterior wall of the slide-out section approximately flush with the exterior of the vehicle or trailer. To use the slide-out section, the vehicle is first parked and leveled. The slide-out room section is then slid outward from the vehicle to an extended position, increasing the interior space of the vehicle.
In prior art constructions, the mechanism for moving the slide-out section relative to the stationary room section is fixed to the vehicle body, and pushes the slide-out away from the vehicle when extending the slide-out room, and pulls the slide-out section towards the vehicle when retracting the room. This particular configuration increases the space required to house the operating mechanism, and can result in portions of the operating mechanism being exposed when the slide-out section is fully extended.
The present invention provides a vehicle including a stationary floor and an upwardly extending exterior wall fixed relative to the stationary floor. An opening formed in the exterior wall receives a slide-out section disposed therein. The slide-out section is movable relative to the stationary floor between an extended position and a retracted position. An actuating mechanism controls the movement of the slide-out section.
The actuating mechanism includes at least one hydraulic actuator having an extendible ram extendible from a cylinder. The extendible ram is fixed to at least one of the stationary floor and the slide-out section, and the cylinder is fixed to the other of the stationary floor and the slide-out section. Retraction of the extendible ram slidably moves the slide-out section to the extended position.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a platform is spaced above the stationary floor and forms a part of the slide-out section. The operating mechanism is housed beneath the platform.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the actuating mechanism is controlled by an electronic control unit which also controls at least one latch, wherein when the slide-out section is in at least one of the extended position and retracted position, the electronic control unit energizes the latch to lock the slide-out section in the at least one of the extended position and said retracted position. The latch can be fixed to the slide-out section, and engage a hole formed in the vehicle, wherein the hole is fixed relative to the stationary floor. In addition, the latch can be fixed to a top plate of the slide-out section proximal a top edge of the opening.
In another embodiment of the invention, the actuating mechanism include at least two hydraulic actuators and a hydraulic circuit supplying hydraulic fluid to the at least two hydraulic actuators. The hydraulic circuit can include a flow divider which divides the flow of hydraulic fluid between the at least two hydraulic actuators depending upon the hydraulic pressure and flow in the at least two hydraulic actuators.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the slide-out section is slidably supported above the stationary floor by a rail fixed to the slide-out section which engages rollers rotatably mounted to a bracket fixed to the stationary floor. The extendible ram can be connected to the rail, wherein movement of the ram slidably moves the rail relative to the stationary floor.
A general objective of the present invention is to minimize the space required to house the actuating mechanism when the slide-out section is fully extended. This objective is accomplished by retracting the hydraulic actuators when extending the slide-out section to minimize the length of the hydraulic actuators when the least amount of space is available for housing the actuating mechanism.
Another objective is to provide a vehicle having a slide-out section which extends without skewing. This objective is accomplished by providing an actuating mechanism having two or more hydraulic actuators which are extended and retracted at approximately the same speed using a flow divider to direct hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic actuator encountering more resistance than the other hydraulic actuators.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof, and in which there is shown by way of illustration a preferred embodiment of the invention.